


Shit- it was loaded

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Seo Changbin, Degradation, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Russian Roulette, Sex, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: "Binnie "Felix's low voice boomed throughout the hallway, reaching the ears of the man who was getting hit on by changbin."yes sir?" Changbin teased him, chuckling "something happened?" he asked then in a more serious tone.Felix sighed, shrugging his shoulders."follow me"He said simply passing him without even looking at him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Shit- it was loaded

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, I just wanted to say that.. Because Felix's a mobster and,,, mafia is a serious thing, And yes... Pew pew

Anyone would have thought Felix and Changbin were an ordinary college couple, sure, everyone would have thought so.  
Felix was the son of a black market bigwig who had died a few years ago, leaving him in charge. All of Felix's subordinates were loyal to him, not because of one movement of his eyes and they would be lying dead on the floor of his office, but because they knew that if they were good, he would let them have their fun with Changbin at the end of the month.

Changbin had noticed Felix one of the first days of college and immediately became interested in him.  
He tried everything to catch Felix's attention but was rejected for at least a year, until Felix gave up and let Changbin into his life.  
When Felix confessed that he was a mafia boss, Changbin didn't know how to react, but he stayed by his side. In the end, there were many advantages. Changbin only had to look at something and the next day he would find it on his bed, he had constant protection and could have fun, with Felix and also with his men. Changbin basically lived the life that everyone would have wanted. Of course, sometimes he got tired of being obedient, and today was one of those days. He did everything he could to "annoy" Felix, dressing up (if you can call it that) in almost transparent and tight clothes, and constantly flirting with everyone.

Felix had an important meeting that day, but he certainly hadn't missed the way Changbin was acting.  
"Binnie "  
Felix's low voice boomed throughout the hallway, reaching the ears of the man who was getting hit on by changbin.

"yes sir?" Changbin teased him, chuckling "something happened?" he asked then in a more serious tone.

Felix sighed, shrugging his shoulders.  
"follow me"  
He said simply passing him without even looking at him.

"oh" the shortest pretended to be surprised, following the younger without saying anything.

When he started to walk, Felix stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
"Since when do dogs walk on two legs? On all fours. Idiot."  
Felix growled as he waited for him to execute.

After looking at him for another second, wanting to be sure of his order, Changbin did as he was told, lowering himself to the ground on all fours.  
"happy?"

"good."  
Felix said resuming his walk towards the room where their 'guest' was already waiting.

Changbin followed him silently crawling, curious about where he was going to take him.

"today's the day, take your pet to work, boss?"  
One of the men asked, not too afraid of his boss's reaction, who chuckled at the joke.  
"Apparently."  
The younger said opening one of the two doors that led to a completely red room.

the short one paid no attention to the men's words, continuing to follow the other boy into the room.

When the doors closed behind them Felix pulled out a gun and placed it on the coffee table between the two couches, one of which was occupied by the guest who imitated Felix's action.  
"so you're here for business?"  
He asked, crossing his legs and motioning for changbin to sit next to him.

Changbin stood up, trying to hide a smirk. He walked over to felix, sitting on his lap instead of the couch.

"yes I wanted-..."  
The man started to speak but immediately stopped when Changbin moved.

"hmm? Nice isn't it?"  
Felix giggled patting the boy's ass.

Bin moved slightly on top of the younger man, getting comfortable and rubbing himself on Felix's member. After getting comfortable he rested his elbows on the table, leaning over slightly and smiling at the man in front of him.

Felix didn't look at all at what Changbin was doing, perhaps too used to it.  
"You wanted to..? Go ahead."  
He incited the man in front of him who, because of Changbin's movements, had blushed and remained hypnotized on the older's ass.  
"ah~ what a nuisance, another slobbering old man."  
Felix pulled another gun from his jacket and shot the man. No emotion or reaction from his guards.  
"look what you made me do bunny".  
He clicked his tongue in boredom.  
"you want me to lose all my customers?"  
He asked, placing the gun behind his head, slowly sliding it down his back.

Changbin felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt the cold metal against his skin, but he didn't reply, he just stared at the man in front of them.  
"there was no need to shoot him"

"oh yes there was. He looked at what's mine" the younger chuckled before moving the gun and placing it right above bin's ass.  
"you. take him out and don't let anyone in" he ordered to his guards that did immediately what they were told

"did you have fun? mh?" he asked putting the gun back on his cheek

"just a bit. and i still haven't finished having fun" changbin replied with a smile

"oh? and what do you want to do?"

"have a little more fun" he said before approaching the gun and licking it

Felix looked at him and without thinking too much, he pushed the whole gun in the older's mouth.  
"aw and what would happen if i pulled the trigger now?" he chuckled before taking the safety off.

A little whine left the older's throat when he felt the younger take off the safety. He felt his cheeks blush and his hands started to sweat.

Felix started laughing, making the other get off of him.  
"tell me Changbin, do you love me?" he asked, moving in front of him, taking the gun out of his mouth.

He was surprised at the younger's question, smiling softly afterwards.  
"of course i love you" he said, reaching out to caress the other's cheek.

"aw baby, what a bad choice" Felix smiled too, relaxing a little in the other's touch.  
"so, would you die for me?" he asked again, pointing the gun at changbin's temple.

chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo prima di riaprire gli occhi e guardare il ragazzo davanti a lui  
The smaller closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes again and looking at the boy in front of him.  
"yes. yes i would. I'd do anything for you lixie"

Felix smiled at the other's sincere answer  
"good" he said and without thinking twice he pulled the trigger that made a dull sound.

he jumped slightly, non expecting the other to actually pull the trigger. his heartbeat increased and he bit his lip, the adrenaline rush and the slight fear were making him feel things he didn't expect to feel in that moment.

"aw, did you get scared?" the younger asked with a laugh, tapping the older's face with the gun.

"I didn't think you'd actually shoot" Changbin admitted in a whisper.

"oh? really?"

"mhm"

"but you liked it" Felix pointed the gun at Changbin's erected member.

"m-maybe" he said, squeezing his thighs and looking away.

"aw~" the taller stretched his arm so the gun could touch the other's dick  
"you little whore"

"y-your whore"

"mh~ If you proclaim yourself as mine, then why were you about to suck that man's dick in the hallway?" he asked, grabbing his face harshly.

"but master, he wanted me to do it, and you usually let them have fun with me"

"ouh no no baby, when I explicitly tell them they can then they do, but I didn't tell him anything this time"

"oh.. i thought-"

"you thought?" he laughed loudly while he put a knee on the older's cock.  
"You just think about how many cocks you can take in a day" he scoffed, putting the gun back on his lips, forcing him to open his mouth.

Changbin opened his mouth, letting out nothing but a little whimper because of the knee on his crotch.

"good little slut" Felix commented, pushing the gun deeper in his mouth.  
"suck it"

The older did as he was told, lightly bobbing his head on it, wanting to please the younger.

Felix observed how the other was working on his gun, quite amused if he had to admit.  
"do it like you do with my dick bunny"

Changbin's face lit up as he closed his eyes and started sucking more eagerly, wishing it actually was the younger's dick. he reached then out, wanting to touch his boyfriend.

Felix thought about how much he loved Changbin, how he molded himself to his demands.  
"I love you bunny" he whispered putting a hand in his hair.

Changbin smiled slightly looking at him with bright eyes as if to answer him.

"Tell me bunny, do you like it more than my dick?"

he stopped sucking so he could talk  
"no master, nothing and no one is better than you".

"mh~ then suck this baby"  
With that being said he tossed the gun next to Changbin, unzipping his pants.  
"go on."  
Felix incited him with a little laugh.

"no need to tell me twice" he said smiling and then he finally bent down to place kisses and give kitten licks on the younger's member.

"boss!"  
A voice interrupted what Changbin was about to do.  
"The fuck?"  
Felix looked up at the door and put his pants back on.  
"what?"  
He shouted and immediately one of his guards walked in, completely out of breath and sweating.  
"t-the family-"  
At those two words Felix picked up his gun again and walked towards the door.  
"come bunny, it's going to be fun."

"the fuck..." Changbin whispered, getting up as well and following his boyfriend, the smile from earlier disappearing due to the interruption.

As they both walked out the door, they were flanked by a group of men.  
"so?"  
Felix asked as he made sure Changbin was following him.  
"the family... he wants to do business with you, boss..."  
The man informed him.  
"oh~?"  
Felix chuckled, taking Changbin under his arm.  
"bunny, now be quiet and composed, hmm?"

"alright" he replied simply snuggling up to him before starting to walk.

"good"  
He smiled and after a short while, they walked into another room.  
"Minho!"  
Felix exclaimed, greeting with a small bow the man that was already in the room who returned it after a couple of seconds.  
"so? You wanted to do business?"  
He asked as he sat down on the couch, with changbin strictly by his side.

This time Changbin didn't sit on Felix, but he couldn't stop himself from opening his legs and placing one on top of the younger's thigh.

Felix brought one hand down to cup the boy's thigh, looking towards Minho.  
"we can say that."  
Minho smiled signaling one of his men to place a little suitcase on the table.  
"I want your boy"  
He said pointing at changbin.

Changbin widened his eyes and looked at the man in front of them and then at Felix.

Felix raised an eyebrow amazed at his announcement.  
"oh~? So you would like what is mine?"  
He asked, almost snarling, yet keeping a smirk on his lips.  
"That's right, I'm willing to pay as much as you want."  
He waved a finger and the man next to him opened the suitcase, revealing wads of bills.  
Felix looked at the money then laughed.  
"bunny, how much do you think you're worth?"  
He asked, taking Changbin's face in one hand.

"i-i don't-" he looked at minho, at the money and finally at felix. their eyes met and changbin had a pleading look as if asking him not to give him away.

"aw~"  
He leaned closer to his ear.  
"/As if I would let go of what is mine for some dirty money/"  
He whispered and in a quick motion he drew his gun. He pointed the weapon exactly at Changbin's temple, then looked at Minho.  
"Let's see Minho, instead of money.... We can play, what do you think?"  
He asked, barely laughing at the other's stunned expression.

Changbin tried to hold back a smile at the younger man's words. He looked at the man in front of him calmly as if he didn't have a gun to his head.

Minho stood still, staring at the gun for a few seconds, finally nodding.  
"what game?"  
He asked.  
"Russian roulette."

Changbin stood still and watched the surprised expression of the man in front of them.  
"my favorite game" the short one said smiling and resting his hands between his legs, leaning forward slightly.

Felix smiled, caressing Changbin's cheek.  
"it's decided then."  
He twirled the gun on one finger and handed it over to one of his men.  
"put two bullets where you want".  
He ordered winking at him.  
"sure boss"  
The man executed and a few seconds later he gave it back to Felix.  
"guests first"  
He chuckled, handing the weapon to Minho.

"don't be afraid" chuckled Changbin, looking at Minho who held the gun and looked at it with a slightly frightened look. He made himself more comfortable on the couch, putting both legs on Felix's and also resting his head on his shoulder, curious to see what would happen next.

"bunny, kiss."  
Whispered Felix in Changbin's ear as he watched minho.

He smiled softly before moving closer to the younger man and kissing him.

Felix quickly broke away from the kiss as he looked towards Minho.  
Sweat turned cold and his hands shook a little.  
"oh? What's the matter Minho? Afraid?"  
Felix teased him, receiving a growl in return, followed by a dull click of the gun. Nothing. Minho took a deep breath, handing the gun to Felix.

Changbin watched the weapon go from Minho's shaking hands to Felix's steady ones. He couldn't hold back a slightly worried look, afraid that something might happen to his boy.

"here baby, you shoot."  
Felix smiled, handing the gun to the older man.

He took the gun in his hand, trying not to shake. He took a deep breath before giving Felix's cheek a quick kiss and then he pointed the gun at his temple. He counted to three and then fired.  
"clack" nothing. again, no bullet.

Felix smiled at the kiss not shaking in the slightest at the dull thump of the gun.  
"What luck today."  
He chuckled, handing the gun to Minho again, who began to shake even more.  
"god..."  
He whispered looking at his men.  
"boss..."  
"it'll be fine."  
He smiled and quickly pulled the trigger. "bang" there it was. The bullet was finally free, albeit now in Minho's skull.

Changbin laughed out loud as he saw Minho's brains stick to the wall. He laughed so hard he had to put his hands on his stomach.  
"that's what happens when you want to take what's Felix's," he chuckled again, turning to his boyfriend and kissing him.

Felix silently watched the scene. He looked at the shocked faces of Minho's men, at the bloodstained wall, and... the corpse on the couch.  
"Clean."  
He ordered, going back to Changbin's kiss.

Minho's men picked up the body of their now deceased boss and walked out, escorted by Felix's men.

The older quickly climbed onto the younger's legs and deepened the kiss, putting his arms around Felix's neck.

"aw baby, did you have fun?"  
He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"seeing that asshole die was funnier than I expected"

"mh~ I'm a little sorry though.... He had a nice face."  
Felix admitted looking at him.

"you're right, maybe we could have had some fun with him before we let him die.."

the taller nodded amused, tightening his grip on his hips.  
"do you want to continue what we were doing earlier?"

"yes please" Changbin replied looking at him pleadingly.

"then get on your knees bun"  
He said pushing him slowly to the floor.

He did as ordered and knelt down in front of Felix opening his mouth.  
"please"

"needy"  
Commented Felix as he pulled his pants down revealing his now soft member.  
"aw... You're going to have to work a little bit"

"Oh you don't have to worry, you know I'll try my best" he said, quickly getting to work. placing soft kisses and giving kitten licks to his dick.

"mh~ good bunny"  
He whispered, laying a hand in his hair, pulling it a little.

he moaned slightly when the younger man pulled on his hair but took it as an invitation to go on. he brought his hands to the base of his cock, stroking it softly as he sucked on the tip

"take it"  
He said before pushing Changbin's head all the way down.

The older choked slightly when he got pushed down. He put his hands on the younger's thighs, gripping them as he moved his head on his shaft, feeling the tip of it in his throat.

"m-mh~ such a dumb little bunny"  
Felix giggled, moaning barely.

Changbin whimpered at the younger's words, sucking more eagerly than before, wanting to make him cum as soon as possible.

“so needy, mh?”  
He stroked his hair before pulling it so he would stop sucking.  
“want me inside?"

"please" he simply said, looking at him in the eyes.

“mh~ here dumb bunny, hop”  
He giggled, pointing at his erect member.

he quickly got up, taking off his underwear and sitting on the other's legs.

"or... do you prefer my leg?"  
He asked amused, stroking his hips.

"no, I want you. can I.."

"mh~? Can you, what bunny"

"i-i want you inside... please"

"aw~ then take me bun"

"thank u" he replied happily as he moved up, spit in his hand, used it as lube and then lowered himself in the younger as he was already stretched.

"m-mh~ good boy"  
He put his hands on his legs, barely scratching them.

he moaned softly, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck as he tried not to get too eager and cum too soon. He slowly raised his hips before he pushed himself down, hard. a moan escaped his lips only to bite the younger's neck after it.

Felix squeezed his boyfriend's legs, knowing that he would love to have marks on them.  
"having fun baby?"

"y-yes master" he replied softly, before starting to move his hips at a regular pace.

He giggled a little as he lightly slapped his skin.  
"You're so soft.."

"a-and just for u master~" Changbin managed to say in between moans.

He nodded knowing that those words were indeed sincere.  
"m-mh~ bunny, c-close~"

"shit, already?" he said, not being able to stop himself before the words slipped out of his mouth. he kept on riding him just like before, wanting the younger to cum.

"oh shut the fuck up"  
He growled unnerved as he spilled his cum into him.

he felt the familiar knot in his tummy, meaning that he was getting close too. he loved when felix filled him up with his cum, it made him feel like a good toy.

"n-ngh... B-bunny"  
He looked up at his fiancé.  
"love you"  
He whispered before taking hold of the other man's erection and working on it.

Changbin felt a shiver run down his spine,, he didn't really know if it was caused by the words or by the hand that was now stroking his cock, but in any way, it felt amazing.  
"i-i love you too- ngh-h"

"mh~"  
Felix giggled, moaning barely at the overstimulation.

"m-master m close too-" Changbin moaned softly closing his eyes.

"cum baby boy"  
The younger whispered in his ear before biting his neck.  
"but, i'm not done"

"nghn-h fuck" he moaned when he got bit by the younger and that's what made him finally cum, releasing all over felix's chest.

"aw, You're always a little messy boy, mh?"  
he giggled, stroking his hips.

Changbin tried to catch his breath but gasped lightly at the sudden soft touch.

"open baby" aaid Felix, picking up some of his boyfriend's seed on his finger, then bringing it to his lips.

he obediently opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little to welcome the finger and he quietly sucked on it, loving how full he felt.

"good boy~"  
Felix smiled, taking his finger out of his mouth.  
"Stand up."  
He said barely touching his thigh.

Changbin whimpered lightly when he got up and the dick slipped out of his ass but still, he did what he had been told. He stood up and stared at Felix, wondering what he was thinking about doing.

"Stay still"  
Felix ordered, placing his hands on his legs, taking Changbin's member into his mouth without warning.

he shuddered when he felt the other suck on his dick, whimpering lightly in overstimulation.

"m-mast-er" he moaned his title while putting his hands in the boy's hair.

"mh~?"  
He looked up as he continued to tease the other's tip with his tongue.

"nghn-h m-more" he begged, trying his best not to move too much.

He giggled in his head taking the entire erection into his mouth.

"ngh- fuck" he moaned again, the feeling was overwhelming.

Felix looked up again starting to move his head.  
"m-mh~"  
He moaned softly to send vibrations to the other's member.

"p-please-"

He didn't listen to him, thus continuing to work on his erection.

"m-m gonna- ngh- m gonna c-cum again."

At those words Felix increased the grip of his lips and the speed of his movements.

The older threw his head back as he let out a choked moan and tightened the grip in the other's hair.  
"nghn-h m-mast-er" he said, emptying himself into Felix's mouth.

He continued to suck, making sure not to waste anything. He looked up and opened his mouth.

He looked down at the younger and as soon as he saw he swallowed everything he felt his breath stop in his throat. He quickly bent down, kissing him harshly.

The younger kissed back gently, placing a hand on his cheek.  
"good boy"

he looked at him with shiny eyes.  
"thank u.." he said with a soft voice.

"mh~"  
Felix giggled then stood up.  
"ah~ I'll have to get a new couch..."  
He commented pointing to the still fresh blood.

"He deserved it" Changbin chuckled as he walked over to the couch and touched it lightly, getting the blood of the guy from before on his hand.

"mh~ maybe"  
He sighed, taking his hand.  
"it's still warm"  
He commented intertwining his fingers with his, getting his hands dirty as well.

Without breaking eye contact, Changbin stepped back to sit on the couch, staining his clothes with Minho's blood.

Felix raised an amused eyebrow.  
"what's it like?"

"hot" Bin chuckled.

The younger smiled and walked over to him, sitting on his lap.  
"you're right"  
Felix said looking at his knees slowly turning red.

Changbin continued to look at him and then moved closer to his face and kissed him again, putting a hand on his face, slightly smearing it with blood.

This time Felix reciprocated the kiss more needily, as if to rage at the man's blood beneath them.

Changbin moaned slightly and then bit the lower man's lip, so hard that it bled slightly.

"n-ngh.."  
The taller barely squeaked at the boy's predictable action.

"God, I love seeing blood on you" Bin whispered when he saw a drop of blood roll down the other's chin.

"Me too"  
He smiled as he placed his bloodstained hand on his neck.

"fuck" he whispered before switching positions and making the younger lay down while he was on top of him. he bent down again, kissing him even harder if possible.

He quickly brought his hands through his hair, not caring that he was making it dirty.

They kept on kissing for a couple of minutes before Felix stopped to take some air.

"let's go wash up, so you can kiss me as much as you want, hmm?" Felix proposed.

"mhm, okay" he replied to him, getting up and helping him get up too.

Felix then took his hand and kissed the ring on his finger.  
"I love you."

Changbin smiled softly, taking his hand.

"I love you too."


End file.
